Vesperan Archives Wiki
Category:Browse Welcome to the Vesperan Archives Wiki! A database of Vesperan Archives with articles that anybody may edit. ' ' • Search Method • Forums • Community portal Other languages • Fan fiction type=search Contents Books *'Uprising' *'Liberty's Crusade' *'Shadow of the Xel'Naga' *'Speed of Darkness' Races *'Human' *'Jor' *'Thalassek' *Hybrid Characters *'Abathur' *'Alarak' *'Aldaris' *'Amon' *'Artanis' *'Daggoth' *'Carolina Davis' *'Dehaka' *'Gerard DuGalle' *'Edmund Duke' *'Samir Duran/Emil Narud' *'Fenix' *'Tychus Findlay' *'Ariel Hanson' *'Matt Horner' *'Izsha' *'Karax' *'Sarah Kerrigan' *'Arcturus Mengsk' *'Valerian Mengsk' *'Overmind' *'Raszagal' *'Jim Raynor' *'Reigel' *'Rohana' *'Selendis' *'Alexei Stukov' *'Rory Swann' *'Talandar' *'Tassadar' *'Nova Terra' *'Gabriel Tosh' *'Vorazun' *'Horace Warfield' *'Zagara' *'Zasz' *'Zeratul' *'Zurvan' Lore *'StarCraft universe' *'StarCraft storyline' *'Factions' *'Short stories' StarCraft II Protoss Terran Zerg StarCraft II Terran Units *Banshee *Battlecruiser *Cyclone (LotV) *Ghost *Hellion/Hellbat (HotS) *Liberator (LotV) *Marine *Marauder *Medivac dropship *Raven *Reaper *SCV *Siege tank *Thor *Viking *Widow mine (HotS) StarCraft II Zerg Units *Baneling *Brood lord *Corruptor *Drone *Hydralisk *Infestor *Lurker (LotV) *Mutalisk *Overlord *Overseer *Queen *Ravager (LotV) *Roach *Swarm host (HotS) *Ultralisk *Viper (HotS) *Zergling StarCraft II Protoss Units *Adept (LotV) *Archon *Carrier *Colossus *Dark templar *Disruptor (LotV) *High templar *Immortal *Mothership *Mothership core (HotS) *Observer *Oracle (HotS) *Phoenix *Probe *Sentry *Stalker *Tempest (HotS) *Warp prism *Void ray *Zealot Co-op Missions Commanders *Abathur *Alarak *Artanis *Dehaka *Fenix *Mira Han and Matt Horner *Karax *Sarah Kerrigan *Jim Raynor *Alexei Stukov *Rory Swann *Nova Terra *Vorazun *Zagara Co-op Missions Maps *Chain of Ascension *Dead of Night *Lock & Load *Malwarfare *Miner Evacuation *Mist Opportunities *Oblivion Express *Part and Parcel *Rifts to Korhal *Scythe of Amon *Temple of the Past *The Vermillion Problem *Void Launch *Void Thrashing Features and Gameplay *Maps and Seasons *Arcade *Galaxy Map Editor *Patch History *Achievements *Portraits *Decals *Emoticons *Skins *Announcers *Consoles *War Chests StarCraft Protoss Terran Zerg StarCraft Terran Units *Battlecruiser *Dropship *Firebat *Ghost *Goliath *Marine *Medic (BW) *Science vessel *SCV *Siege tank *Valkyrie (BW) *Vulture *Wraith StarCraft Zerg Units *Defiler *Devourer (BW) *Drone *Guardian *Hydralisk *Infested terran *Lurker (BW) *Mutalisk *Overlord *Queen *Scourge *Ultralisk *Zergling StarCraft Protoss Units *Arbiter *Archon *Carrier *Corsair (BW) *Dark archon (BW) *Dark templar (BW) *Dragoon *High templar *Observer *Probe *Reaver *Scout *Shuttle *Zealot StarCraft Characters *Aldaris *Artanis *Daggoth *Gerard DuGalle *Edmund Duke *Samir Duran *Fenix *Overmind *Sarah Kerrigan *Arcturus Mengsk *Raszagal *Jim Raynor *Alexei Stukov *Tassadar *Zasz *Zeratul Featured Article StarCraft Universe The StarCraft franchise is a series of real-time strategy (RTS) computer games developed by Blizzard Entertainment. It is similar to Blizzard's previous hit franchise, Warcraft, except that it has a space opera setting rather than a high fantasy setting. StarCraft was the best selling video game of 1998, and was so successful that Blizzard estimated in 2004 that 9.5 million copies had been sold since its release (4.5 million copies in South Korea), making it the third best-selling computer game in history. StarCraft is praised for being a benchmark of RTS for its depth, intensity, and balanced races. The main storyline of the series revolves around a war between three galactic species: the protoss (a race of humanoid religious warriors), the zerg (vile insect-like aliens who share a hive mind) and the terrans (initially, descendants of human prisoners from Earth). The sequel, StarCraft II, is a trilogy with each "chapter" focusing on one of the three species. Community Corner Want to Help? *Things to do *Articles needing cleanup *Images needing attention StarCraft News __NOEDITSECTION__ bg: es: hu: pl: pt-br: ru: